


Rise, Red as the Dawn [CURRENTLY ON HIATUS; MAY BE DISCONTINUED]

by strangehamiltonchild



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, M/M, also Alex is gender fluid, but he’s mostly female oop, laf is nb - Freeform, mostly bc I love nb Laf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangehamiltonchild/pseuds/strangehamiltonchild
Summary: Alex is just a normal Red, living his/her life on the little island he/she calls home. He/she never thought of love as something important, that is until he/she goes to a party for a Silver prince that had just arrived.Rise, Red as the Dawn is a story about love, betrayal, and loss. It shows how, through one man, the world can turn upside down.
Relationships: (one sided) Elizabeth Schuyler/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington (mentioned), Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!  
> so this is actually somethin I started on last year....but it’s still not finished bc school suckssss  
> anyways, here’s this thing  
> also the title comes from the Red Queen series (duh) and it’s the slogan of the Red rebellion

Guards stood on the shore, watching as a black outline came closer on the waves. They knew it was a ship, a large one at that. It could probably hold around 300 passengers, as well as 50 for crew. It was made of steel, perfect for both flotation and weapons if there were Magnetrons on board. The guards didn’t have any idea who was on the ship, but one of them got a strange feeling. _A storm was coming_.


	2. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a lil longer  
> my chapters are probably gon be short like this mostly bc I’m shit at writin long chapters-  
> aaanyways, hope y’all enjoy this!  
> (chapter title is from the song Helpless)

“I heard that prince guy is gonna be at the party.”

I’m standing in front of a mirror as my sibling Lafayette ties the ribbon on my dress into a nice bow.

That guy who came on that big ship a week ago? Why would he be going to a party?”

“The party’s  _ for _ him, Alex. Of course he’s going to go.”

I look at them in the mirror. “Why are we throwing a party for a big guy Silver prince from another country anyway?”   
“Don’t ask me, ask Dad. He’s the one who planned it.”

I sigh. Our father is the president of our little island, so of course he would throw a party for some Silver noble from some other country.

“Fine. But if that damn prince comes anywhere near me, I’ll smack him.”

Laf lightly swatts my arm. “Don’t curse. You’re a lady tonight, remember?

I smile and roll my eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

_ ~Later~ _

Laf and I are the last to arrive at the party. Since our father is the president, we have to arrive last with him. Laf, of course is wearing a fancy sweater (they only wear sweaters), while Dad is wearing a suit made from the best fabric we have. I’m wearing a long emerald green dress that shows my shoulders. Scandalous, I know.

We enter a large building that we use for parties and gatherings. Voices echo off the walls, filling the room. I stay close to my sibling and father, not wanting to be dragged away by some random man. Luckily, I’m saved from that horrible fate by my best friend, Eliza. She quickly comes over to me as soon as we enter, chattering away while playing with the sleeve of her teal dress. I listen and talk as well, looking over the people in the room to see who’s here. I see Laf talking to their boyfriend Herc, my friend Aaron looking like he doesn’t want to be here, and Dad talking to some guy with a crown on his head.

_ Wait. _

I zone out on Eliza’s voice and stare at the prince. His chocolate brown curls fall over his face like waves, his bright green eyes shine and sparkle in the light, and his lips are pulled into a brilliant smile. He must’ve felt me staring, because he turns to look at me and I quickly look away, blushing.

_ Why does he have to be so hot?! _ I think to myself.

I turn to talk to Eliza for a few minutes before I hear my father’s voice behind me. “John, this is my daughter, Alex.”

I apologise to Eliza and she nods, walking away to talk to her sisters. I turn around to face my father and the prince, a respectful smile on my face. “It’s nice to meet you, Your Highness.”

Something in his face shifts. Anger? Contempt? Whatever it is, it disappears as quickly as it had appeared.

“Call me John,” he says, smiling in return.

It’s his damn smile that ruins my attempt to hide my feelings.

One thought runs through my brain at this moment:

_ I’m helpless. _


End file.
